1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel taurine derivatives, processes for producing the same, and cleanser compositions containing such taurine derivatives. Moreover, the present invention relates to other taurine derivatives which are useful as intermediates for synthesizing the above-mentioned taurine derivatives and are themselves useful as cleansers, a process for producing the same, and cleanser compositions containing such taurine derivatives. The present invention also relates to methods of washing hair or skin using such taurine deirvatives.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, it has become demanded that the surfactants used as cleansers have excellent properties such as biodegradability, safety toward the skin, eyes and hair, foaming power, comfort in the use thereof, and rinsability as well as surface activity. Acylated amino acid surfactants, imidazoline surfactants, alkyl phosphate salts, saccharide surfactants such as alkyl glycosides have become widely employed as surfactants meeting the above demand.
Generally, these surfactants are costly and unsatisfactory in foaming power and detergency which are particularly important in the use as a cleanser, while they are excellent in other properties such as safety. Therefore, it is rare that these surfactants per se are independently used as the main ingredient of a cleanser such as a body cleanser and a shampoo. These surfactants are generally used together with a conventional anionic surfactant such as an alkyl sulfate, an alkyl ether sulfate and a fatty acid soap. Therefore, the development of a cleanser which is available at a low cost, is excellent in foaming power, detergency and comfort in the use thereof, and ensures high safety, is strongly demanded in the art.